Different Paths
by Senko Mareon
Summary: (Froms Zoids CC) An new Zoidian joins the group... Will this break the gang apart or only make them stronger in friendship? Urvine tries to hide from his past, and the memory of a lost sister. (god we suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS NOTE- Unfortunately, I don't own Zoids =( though i plan to buy them out when i'm rich enough =) So any way, I don't own any of these characters though the girl is MINE and will be in this for a major part.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE We created this, please don't steal. This is set in after the first part of Zoids CC but before the second, Guardian Force.  
  
(Dark) Anyway, this hopefully will end up to be focused on Urvine and his girl- I figured if I couldn't have him, one of my creations might as well!!! *Twin brother looks sickened and turns away gagging* We've emphasised the characters bad points a little- any way enjoy!!!!  
  
Different Paths  
By Dark and Legend  
  
"Van, you little rat, what have you done with the salami?!!!" Urvine demanded angrily as hestrode over to Van and began shaking him.  
  
"Geez, Urvine, I haven't taken it, OK!!!" Van said as he shook himself out of Urvines's grip. Zeke looked around guiltily, and quickly stuffed the trailing end of a salami sausage in his mouth.  
  
"Oh no!! Fiona, do not worry, I will share my food with you. We shall not starve." Thomas said, blushing slighty. (AS/N- we just HAD to do that. the cliché romatic Thomas! *giggles*)  
  
"Thomas, we've only traveled from Van's village for two hours and you guys are already complaining of starvation? We have plenty of food left in the Gustav." Fiona said calmly as she lay down next to Moon bay who was snoozing.  
  
"Who's idea was this stupid trip in the first place?" Urvine asked as he began rifling through the pack for more food "I mean, c'mon guys, doing an anniversary trip and travelling the paths we went on when we first met each other- isn't it kinda,I dunno, let me think here ... BORING!!!!"  
  
"Shudd' up Urvine, some of us are trying to sleep here." Moonbay said groggily as she woke up.  
  
"Look," Fiona said, "Lets just begin travelling again. That way, we'll get to the campsite earlier and we can just muck around for a few hours."  
  
"Where are we camping Fiona?" Thomas asked curiously.  
  
"We're camping out where Van found mine and Zeke's pods." Fiona said as she threw the packs into the Gustav.  
  
LATER AT CAMPSITE- MIDDLE OF AFTERNOON The gang is exploring the room where Van found Zeke and later on Fiona. Urvine is prowling around the control room and asking heaps of questions to Van, who was getting exxxtremely pissed off.  
  
"So you pressed this button to release Fiona?" Urvine asked, prodding at it.  
  
"Yyyyyyeeessssss....." Van said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Why didn't you press that one?"  
  
"Because it says below it- do not touch unless in extreme circumstances." Van explained in a slow, god you're an idiot voice. "Oops..." Urvine said as he pushed the button. BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM  
  
An explosion rocked the room and cables flew everywhere. Everyone ducked to the ground and was safe, but as soon as the smoke cleared Moonbay strode over to Urvine and began to shake his head off, talking at the same time.  
  
"Why (shake) did (shake) you (shake) do (shake) that(shake) you (shake)stupid (shake)idiot(shake)?" Moonbay yelled at him.  
  
"Ummm... don't know?"  
  
"Thats not the right answer!" Moonbay screamed and began shaking him again  
  
"Ummm... Sorry??"  
  
"That's better." Moonbay said happily as she dropped Urvine onto the ground. Thomas called Van over to what first appears to be a crack in the wall from the explosion. "What's in here?" Thomas asked as he tried to yank on the crack, and ends up on his butt as the door slid open. "Woah... I didn't know that was there!" Van exclaimed as he started to walk down the passage and everyone followed him. They came out into a high, circular chamber, which had a dark blue/green pod in the center and a 5 pronged star drawn on the floor around it.  
  
"Wow!!!" Van rushed forward and smashed into an invisible barrier. Urvine cracked up as Van slid to the floor.  
  
"Stop laughing you jerk, as if you could... huh?" Van faltered as the barrier flickered blue then vanished.  
  
"All you had to do was rub out the line in a couple of places." Moonbay said smugly as her and Fiona finished rubbing out the points around it. Van rolled his eyes at her back, then nearly got squashed as Urvine sprinted forward to the pod.  
  
"It's an organoid pod. It's mine!!!" Urvine started growling at Zeke, who stepped forward to look at it.  
  
"Geez, it's not like the rest of us want it." Moonbay started "I mean, Fiona and Van have Zeke..."  
  
"Zeke's MINE..." Van muttered underneath his breath.  
  
"And Thomas has Beak, and I have the Gustav and one of the richest guys on Zi wrapped around my pinkie. So there fore you're the only one who wants it, apart from the worst half of Zi." Moonbay finished, with a glare added on for Van.  
  
"The worst part???" Thomas questioned  
  
"The crooks, you idiot." Urvine told Thomas. Van looked over to Fiona, who was staring at the pod, looking as if she was trying to remember anything. She notices Van and said that it felt really familiar.  
  
"Ok, enough of the chat people, shove back so I can get a good view of my new organoid." Urvine butted in and shoved them back. "Ok Zeke, press the button." Everyone waited and watched as the pod slowly opened and mist came hissing out of the gaps. Van, Fiona, Moonbay and Thomas all tried (unsuccessfully) to stop from cracking up as they see the shape, as Urvine is wondering what his organoid will look like. Van gasps out before going into hysterical laughter "Oh, you're welcome to this organoid."  
  
Urvine starts swearing as a girl falls out of the pod and faints into his arms. "Great. Just my luck."  
  
"Nice organoid!!!"  
  
AUTHORS NOTE Sorry guys, you'll have to wait for us to arrange my social life before we write the next chapter. What, we have a social life? Don't look so surprised, we don't live with the computer(gasps of amazement)Yes, you'd like to know where to buy a social life? It comes free with home work. 


	2. In which she gets a name

"Oh, great, another girl!" Van said, his voice a bit unsteady as Urvine dropped the girl onto the floor and stared at her with shocked eyes.  
  
"It could be worse." Moonbay muttered to Thomas "It could be an exact replica of Van!" Thomas began laughing as Van muttered back  
  
"I heard that. You'll pay for that when I'm on cooking duty."  
  
"Ummm. Hello? Anyone listening here? I have a girl in front of me where my new organoid is meant to be!!!! Is any one listening or are you all going deaf? Will someone tell me whats happening???" Urvine snapped at them.  
  
"You shouldn't have dropped her. Girls have feelings too." Moonbay smugly finished and glared at Urvine. Fiona continued after Moonbay  
  
"Besides Urvine, you know what happened. You just happened to find a Zoidian instead of an organoid. You'll just have to look after her."  
  
"Why me?" "Because you were the one to find her, so you have responsibility to care, look after and love this girl." Urvine startled visibly at the word love and thought quietly to himself Love's impossible, not after her, and how I promised.  
  
"Lets get out of here guys." Moonbay advised. "She might wake up quicker with some fresh air instead of this old dead stuff." Van watched on as Urvine lifted up the girl with more gentleness then Van had ever seen him display in his life, and wondered why he was being so caring.  
  
LATER  
  
Urvine slumped down against the cliff face next to the girl and began studying her face.  
  
"God, she's hot isn't she?" ((snickers quietly)) Van chipped in, trying to make Urvine stop studying the girl  
  
"I guess so." Urvine replied absent mindly. Not getting a conversation out of Urvine, and too lazy to go over to the Gustav where Moonbay was working on repairs, he wandered over to Fiona.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Van exasperatedly asked Fiona. "He's been all mopey since he carried it-"  
  
"She." Fiona replied back  
  
"She, then. He carried her out of the control room but he hasn't said a word!!!"  
  
"He's disappointed. I guess." She mumbled off quietly and Van tried to get some answers out of her.  
  
"Why are you so quiet? Do you know something?"  
  
"Damn it Van, stop pestering me!" She yelled at him, and then began apologising, looking really freaked out at getting angry.  
  
"Why did you get angry just then?" Van asked her gently.  
  
"Why? Because I'm scared. She's a Zoidian too, and she might have memories. She might know something of my past- which I know nothing of. For all I know, I could be a freaking murderer." Van slowly began to understand while she was so stressed.  
  
"It's ok Fiona, I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Anything you've done, it's all in the past." He clasped Fiona's hands and they looked directly into each eyes ((aww cute)). only to be interrupted by Thomas.  
  
"Fiona, Moonbay, Urvine, Van, she's coming around." Thomas called up from where he was nursing the girl. Urvine broke off from staring into the distance, rushed over and pushed Thomas out of the way as the rest of the gang came over. He knelt over the girl as her eye lids fluttered, opened once, twice, revealing dark aqua eyes that came fully focused on him.  
  
I wake up feeling dizzy and as I open my eyes, all I can see is a pair of beautiful gray eyes, looking down at me. All I can see are those eyes. They're over whelming me, blocking everything else out. The sky, where's the sky? I can't breath, and as my hands find purchase on the shoulders of the gray eye person, I push them away and look up to see the blessed, blue sky. I take breaths and slowly get to my feet, fury building up as I remember how those gray eyes had ensnared me. I look around to see that I am enclosed by a circle of people. I am furious. How could they trap me without letting me breath? I see them moving in on me. This is it, I guess. I can't run so the only thing left is to stand and fight.  
  
Everyone looked on in puzzlement as the girl went into a panic and shoved Urvine away. She got to her feet slowly, and looked warily around.  
  
"Maybe we should try and explain to her who we are." Thomas suggested, and the gang began moving in on her, as Urvine rolled away and stood up out side the circle, right next to Fiona. The girl suddenly began attacking everyone. She knocked Moonbay over with a low kick, smashed Van in the guts, then back handed Thomas in the face. Urvine, seeing she would attack Fiona next, pulled Fiona behind him and faced the girl.  
  
It's the gray eyed person. It's.It's a man. He's protecting someone else, a girl. She looks familiar somehow. This doesn't make sense. They're evil- they were trapping me in, but he's protecting her. His eyes. What's happening? The world is spinning around and crazily, the only thing that makes sense is his eyes.  
  
Urvine lunged forward and caught the girl as she fell forwards into a faint.  
  
"She's seems rather prone to that, doesn't she?" Van commented.  
  
EVENING- AROUND FIRE  
  
Moonbay saw the girl's eyes begin to flicker open, and called the gang from the fire and they gathered around the girl.  
  
"Stand back this time guys, give her some space." She told them firmly as she stepped away herself. The girl sat up and looked around the circle, then focused on Urvine.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you want to hurt me?" The girl's distrust struck a pang of remembrance in Urvine- there had been many a time when he had been this distrustful.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you." Fiona explained gently. "We found you." With this, Zeke bounced forward and began nudging at the girl.  
  
"Steady, boy, steady!" She laughed as she played with Zeke.  
  
"What's your name?" Urvine asked as he sat down beside her. "My name i.is. I don't know. Where are my memories? Who am I? Who are you?" She began to go into a hysterical panic attack.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. It's ok." Urvine comforted the girl and put an arm around her shoulders. Since you don't have a name, we'll make one up for you. It's what Van did for Fiona."  
  
"Who's Van? Who's Fiona?" Urvine signed and began to go around the circle and pointed each one of them out.  
  
"The numb skull over there with the bad haircut, that's Van. He owns the organoid called Zeke, which you're playing with, and the Shield Liger over there. The even bigger numb skull, looking at the blonde with puppy love sick eyes is Thomas- he owns the ugly looking zoid over there with all the attachments. The girl who tomorrow you will most likely hear singing in on off key voice is Moonbay. The blonde is Fiona, a Zoidian like you- the only bad thing about her is she likes her coffee and tea with salt. Now just one question- please tell me you don't like salt with coffee?"  
  
"Gross, no way." Everyone apart from Fiona breathes a sigh of relief. "I drink my coffee with pepper. It's a much nicer flavour." Everyone falls down. "But who are you?" "I'm Urvine. The Black Command Wolf is mine." She looked at him for a moment then moved over next to Fiona and Moonbay.  
  
So he's called Urvine, and he has a Command Wolf. It figures really- he has a hunters eyes so he would have a hunter type Zoid. I want to know what name they will give me, but when truth comes to truth, I'd rather have my memories back. What did he call me? A Zoidian? And he said the girl Fiona was one as well. Maybe I can ask her about her experiences.  
  
"Alright peoples!" Moonbay ordered "Suggestions and explanations for a name for the newbie."  
  
"Ikana." Thomas put in.  
  
"Why?" Moonbay asked impatiently. "Because it was a cool name." Suggestions began to fly in thick and fast from everyone apart from Urvine, who at last put his in.  
  
"Kat." "Why?" "Because when we found her, she fought like those giant goblin cats, or the small elven cats- hard, fast, and for some people bloody." He looked over at Thomas who still had a bleeding face.  
  
"Sorry." The newbie offered.  
  
"Oh, the cats you find in the next desert area. Almost extinct." Moonbay said excitedly  
  
"Yeah, blah blah blah." Van interrupted "Lets just chose the name and eat."  
  
"Alright, everyone happy with Kat?" Everyone approved, and they went off to have dinner, to Van's delight.  
  
So I'm going to be called Kat. I may have a name, but I still have memories to find. 


End file.
